thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24481972-20150102234408/@comment-24481972-20150103052646
My gun is currently strapped back on my belt since it would do no good killing the only man who can take me to my destination. To ease my problems, I slip on a pair of blue headphones that are wirelessly connected to my cheap music player. Jazz seems appropriate. The soothe sound almost sends me to sleep until Ted, the pilot, shakes my shoulder and tells me that we're here. He lands in the ocean and then gently moves up to the island. He seems a bit confused why I wanted to come here. I give him no details but he still follows me. As I walk deeper into the jungle, images tend to pop up, showing me where to go next. I see my final image before my eyes: An abandoned bomb shelter. I walk towards the entrance but before I get to it, four people walk out of the newly opened door, three of them I'm guessing to be the ones who called me. There's one female in glasses and brown hair who appears to be a telepathic, another female with a silver necklace and black hair with a slightly tan skin color, her powers unknowed. Then there's a male with a hat on backwards with a pair of big headphones dangling around his neck while another male, also in glasses, currently has a legal pad in his hand with a pencil tucked behind his ear. They all stare at me as if they're waiting for something. Oh, I get it now. I take of my sunglasses and show them my gleaming purple eyes. I hear them all let out a sigh of relief once they realize I'm one of them. "Aren't introductions in order?" The girl with glasses walks up a bit closer. "Yeah, um, hi. I'm Paige and this is our little band." She points to all of the members and they wave in order she calls their name. "The other girl over there is Jess, the guy with the cap is Crash and the nerd over there is Anthony." They all seem pretty nice. But being nice means they're vulnerable. "What are your abilities?" I ask. Paige sends me a memory picture of myself through her eyes, Jess manipulates the air around her, Crash turns up the volume outrageously loud with out even touching his device, and Anthony changes the song playing on my music player from ten feet away. "Pretty impressive, guys, I must say. I'm Wolf and I can create and control ice." They seem pretty impressed also. That's when we all notice Ted. He stands back speechless and in amazement. I show no emotion as I walk towards him with my gun aimed at his head. "Hey, man, I thought we had a deal!" He shouts. "Yeah, well, that was before you saw what you saw. Now I can't risk letting this information out." I respond. "Please, I'm begging you! I have a fam--" His words are lost and shall never return. He tries to speak but ends up coughing out blood thanks to the hole in his chest. His body falls backwards as I blow the tip of my gun before strapping it back. I turn back at everyone and they all stare at me in fear. I look back at them with a plain face. "What?"